The disclosed embodiments relate generally to supporting digital display and more particularly, but not exclusively, to supporting three-dimensional display.
The ubiquitous displaying experience for various mobile platforms, such as the unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) systems, has been limited to two-dimensional. This is because the display equipment for most mobile platforms (e.g. the external display screens, special display screens, notebook display screens, and tablets) are designed for panel display.
On the other hand, different stereoscopic display equipment may be needed for displaying depth information, which increases both the complexity and cost of the overall system. For example, the unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) systems may need to deploy more sophisticated image capturing modules, encoding/decoding modules, and communication modules, in addition to various special 3D display equipment, in order to display stereoscopic information on a three-dimensional (3D) display.
Thus, there is a need for developing a simple and inexpensive three-dimensional (3D) display. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.